On the Kitchen Table
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Renji takes the fun to an unexpected but still exciting place. Byakuya never saw it coming...


On the Kitchen Table

Renji dragged Byakuya down the stairs, made a sharp right turn and stood in the doorway of a room.

"The kitchen? Really, Renji. First the stairs, next the bedroom, but now this? What the hell are you planning?"

"I'm not sure yet, koi." Renji calmly replied as his once limp member sprang to life at the thought of it all. Renji couldn't help but smile at the beautiful expanse of experimentation that lay before them.

"I know." Byakuya's voice sliced through the haze that was Renji's mind.

"I'm all for whatever you want. Let's hear it."

"Get on the table." Byakuya growled, barely able to conceal his anticipation. He watched hungrily as Renji's lithe, naked form crawled almost cat-like onto the kitchen table and laid down, legs hanging off the edge, waiting for Byakuya to ravage him. But Byakuya turned away grudgingly to retrieve some articles form the fridge. He returned to the table with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and strawberries in hand but nearly dropped them when he saw his boyfriend.

Renji decided that Byakuya was being much to slow and took matters into his own hands, literally. He decided to take two of his fingers to prepare himself for what he knew was coming. He was writhing all around, moaning his lover's name quietly. Renji delved his fingers deeper within himself, searching out the spot that made his entire body shudder with pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Byakuya!" He grazed the spot with his fingers, but soon wanted more. He curled three fingers within himself stroking his prostate continuously. Renji's face was completely flushed, his head thrown back, and back arching off the table to provide an even better angle to pleasure himself. Byakuya wanted nothing more than to fuck him through the table he was lying on, but he knew that would come later. Right now he was hungry.

"What the hell? Are we having a fucking picnic or are we having sex?" Renji asked through heavy pants and lidded eyes, when he saw everything in Byakuya's arms.

"A little bit of both, babe."

He placed the food down next to Renji as he grabbed his legs and threw them around his waist. He leant down and placed light kisses across Renji's, something very typical of Byakuya but still Renji loved it.

"I love you so much." Byakuya said.

"I know you do!" Renji teased. Byakuya laughed and placed one last kiss on Renji's lips before reaching to grab the silver object from Renji's hand.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" Renji asked a little concerned by the look on his boyfriend's face.

"I'm not sure yet." Byakuya admitted. Renji smiled at the noble's one moment of vulnerability.

"Here, I'll wear it and show you how it works and you can decide if you want to wear it another time."

"Okay, that sounds best." Byakuya complied and handed the cockring back to Renji who quickly put it around his cock and balls.

"Ready." Renji said, lightly stroking his cock to relieve a bit of the soreness that comes along with snapping the ring into place.

"Good." Byakuya said in a feral voice as he first reached for the whipped cream.

"Mmm. Good choice, babe." Renji growled as Byakuya squirted the white cream onto Renji's chest and began to lick it off.

"Ah…hah, so good, Byakuya." Renji struggled beneath the searing trails Byakuya's tongue left across his body. That mixed with the freezing temperature of the whipped cream was enough to have Renji screaming with ecstasy.

Renji tangled his hands into Byakuya's hair and pushed his head farther south, to the place that needed the most attention.

"Wait." Byakuya demanded. Renji immediately ceased, sensing the serious tone in Byakuya's voice. Byakuya reached over to grab the chocolate syrup and a strawberry from beside Renji's head. He handed the strawberry to Renji who looked more than slightly confused but popped the fruit into his mouth anyway. Byakuya took the chocolate syrup and poured it down Renji's erection.

"Oh fuck, yes Byakuya." Renji screamed, bursting the fruit in his mouth, sending juices everywhere. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt Byakuya tentatively lick at the head of his cock and the chocolate covering it. Renji knew Byakuya had never sucked another man's dick before, so it was a show of serious sexual skill when Byakuya was able to swallow Renji farther than most people. He had gone well past the place where most would've gagged.

Renji would've liked to make a mental note of this but his brain just wasn't registering anything other than the devastatingly blissful feeling Byakuya's near constant humming around his cock was making.

"Byakuya, hurry! I have…to…" but before Renji could even attempt to finish his sentence, Byakuya let go of Renji's ever-hardening member.

"Bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"About to fuck you, that's what. Now take the tone out of your voice." Byakuya ordered as he gave Renji's purple and swollen cock a few quick stokes. Renji threw his head back, promptly slamming it on the table, squeezing his legs tighter around Byakuya.

"Quit teasing, Byakuya! Gods, I need you." Renji couldn't stand the desperation any longer. He grabbed at the cockring to remove it so he could find release.

"No!" Byakuya stated, as he slapped Renji's hand away, loving the faces Renji was making from the agony.

"Then take me! Please, I can't…I want you inside me, NOW."

Byakuya reached for the lube that they somehow managed to bring with them and coated his member.

"Please Byakuya, make me cum."

Byakuya nearly came undone from hearing those desperate cries from his boyfriend. He slammed all the way into Renji, not caring if he was ready or not. Repeatedly he drove into Renji, whose head bounced painfully off the table with each snap of Byakuya's hips. Meanwhile, Renji's dick had become a deep shade of purple and swollen more than possible.

"Please, take it off baby." Renji pleaded with Byakuya to remove the cockring. Byakuya knew he was close, and seeing Renji lose control would push him over the edge for sure. But Byakuya wasn't feeling that warm feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew he could last for a while longer.

"You're not ready yet. I'm not ready yet." Byakuya growled, driving himself into the man, nearly in tears, on the table below him.

"Fine! I'll help you get there." The need in Renji building to a boiling point.

Renji grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup, which had been carelessly thrown aside, and poured it down Byakuya's chest. Byakuya gave a deep groan that gave Renji goosebumps, at the feeling of the cold substance dripping down his chest. Slowly, the drops made their way down, tracing the defined lines of Byakuya abs. Renji sat up to lick the chocolate from his lover's body, unknowingly giving Byakuya a better angle to impel his cock nearly into his chest. Renji bit down on the nipple in his mouth as he felt Byakuya collide with his prostate harder than before.

"Ooh…Renji. So tight." Byakuya could feel himself coming undone. Not too much longer, he could feel it.

Renji licked the last bit of chocolate from Byakuya's abs, causing the noble to gasp from lack of air, and slow his thrusts momentarily.

"Now, please?" Renji didn't know how much more of this overwhelming torture he could stand. His body was screaming for release, and if he didn't get it soon he would likely faint from lack of blood flow.

"No, not yet." Byakuya declared, picking up the pace of his thrusts, snapping his hips sharper and sharper.

Renji could barely concentrate long enough on thinking of a way to get Byakuya off quicker because of the near constant pounding his prostate was receiving.

'_Alright one last try. If this doesn't do it, nothing will.' _Renji's thought as he formulated the entire plan in his head.

Renji reached his hand up and laid a slim finger on Byakuya's lips, sensually sliding it across the top one to the bottom, begging for entry. Byakuya automatically parted his lips and allowed the finger to slid in. He slowly swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked until he hollowed out his cheeks.

'_Wow. I have no idea how I could last this long but I definitely won't for much longer.' _Byakuya questioned himself, pleasantly surprised at his own stamina.

"Alright, enough of this. I wanna cum now!" Renji growled and forcefully removed his finger from his boyfriend's mouth. He stuck his well lubed finger straight into Byakuya's unsuspecting entrance, fucking him slowly from behind.

"Ahh…hah…hah. RENJI!" Byakuya had lost all control. He pounded into Renji harder than ever.

"Take it off, NOW!"

Byakuya didn't hesitate, he nearly ripped off the cockring from Renji's purple, swollen member. Renji screamed his lover's name as a shatteringly intense orgasm wracked his body. Mere seconds later, Byakuya exploded within Renji so powerfully that some cum leaked down his own member.

"Oh, fuck." Renji managed to pant as he finally pulled his finger from Byakuya's ass, and allowed his sore legs to slide down from Byakuya's hips.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Byakuya agreed as he collapsed on Renji's sweaty, cum-laden chest. The two men simply laid in each others embrace as heavy breathing melted into silence.

Renji finally broke the silence, " I knew this would be a good idea." his lust filled, auburn eyes fell on Byakuya's smoky gray ones.

" Mm, your best so far." Byakuya kissed Renji till he could no longer breath, before pulling out and attempting to use his legs.

"Back upstairs?" Renji asked, as he hopped down off the table, albeit painfully.

"Yeah, I think I've had enough for tonight." Byakuya yawned.

"Yes, but tomorrow is a whole new day. babe. Just think of the possibilities. The bathtub, the shower, maybe even the gardens!" Renji was growing hard at just the mere thought.

"Yes, who knows what tomorrow will bring. Speaking of which, you know…I never did get a chance to try the ring. It looked… fun."

Renji beamed at Byakuya and his new found exhibitionism, before planting a light kiss on his cheek as they headed back to their bedroom, both eager for tomorrow to arrive.


End file.
